


awfully glad (you're here with me)

by suheafoams



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, background!seohee, hints of magic, seojo run a bakery together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: Kim Geonhak.Youngjo likes the way the name sits on his tongue (like chiffon cake, perhaps), the way the syllables spill out of him before he has the self preservation to wait for Geonhak to greet him first.Between visiting for the new dessert menus released every month or for another glance at the greasy, suave half of the bakery’s two owners, it’s probably not much of a stretch to say Geonhak’s motives fall somewhere closer to the latter.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	awfully glad (you're here with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjxneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/gifts).



> happy birthday janus!!!  
> this was an impromptu lil sweet thing i wrote for you  
> i was told that you like magic (and youngdo, which i concluded as much) but i am not much of a worldbuilder so you'll have to settle for hints of it :3c 
> 
> i hope. any stray youngdo-ers who stumble upon this fic find it enjoyable!

_Strawberry Moon’s_ clientele come to the bakery for all sorts of reasons. 

Convenience of location. The pink puff pastries. Their limited, but quality drinks. 

The barely there touch of magic that most customers attribute to simple luck and the weight of life’s worries and troubles mysteriously lifting from their shoulders even if just for a few hours. 

Other times, visitors drop by for less of a sweet treat, and more for the owners. It’s not hard for Youngjo to tell, when someone takes more time directing not so subtle glances at him than they do picking out what they’d like to order. 

Seoho has fans, too. He doesn’t quite take to the attention as easily as Youngjo does, but he’s always a little more giggly after being complimented on his smile, the curve of his eyes when he laughs, or the sweetness of his singing voice. Youngjo’s told him again and again how much he loves the soft melodies of Seoho’s humming, that there’s more to it than just the healing properties and the way it absorbs frustrations and heartbreak. 

Usually, Seoho tells him not to flirt, and that Youngjo’s tricks won’t work on him. Youngjo doesn’t mind, since Seoho has a favorite visitor whose compliments he _does_ believe, a tall man with lilac silver hair who’d eventually figured out the busiest times of day for the bakery and arranged his visits accordingly outside those hours to get a better chance at talking to Seoho. 

(Seoho pouts whenever Youngjo asks if he’s given his number to Keonhee yet. _Worry about yourself, hyung,_ Seoho will reply, and if he’s in a particularly sour mood, he’ll smudge some pink frosting on the tip of Youngjo’s nose. Youngjo knows better than to pry further once he’s been chastised like a cake decoration.) 

As for himself, Youngjo would be lying if he said he didn’t have favorites among the regulars. 

Well, to be honest, just _one._

His favorite customer is a friend of Keonhee’s, because they’d initially visited the bakery together at least once or twice before beginning to show up separately, too. Youngjo could tell with one look that Keonhee was the driving force and his companion, a soft spoken man with a low, velveteen voice, was simply going along with him. His build was thicker, resembling an athlete who probably didn’t spend much time in shops like this, but his smile was sweet as were his kind, almond shaped eyes, and Youngjo was instantly captivated. 

It takes a few visits, several stilted exchanges of small talk and the man being too shy to continue their conversations before Youngjo manages to get a name. 

_Kim Geonhak._

Youngjo likes the way the name sits on his tongue (like chiffon cake, perhaps), the way the syllables spill out of him before he has the self preservation to wait for Geonhak to greet him first. 

Geonhak’s hair is a different shade of blue or green every time they meet, and Youngjo starts to look forward to guessing whether Geonhak will show up with bangs that are jewel toned sapphire or emerald or something lighter, more faded like sky blue. 

It doesn’t really matter. Youngjo is just happy to have him here. 

Between visiting for the new dessert menus released every month or for another glance at the greasy, suave half of the bakery’s two owners, it’s probably not much of a stretch to say Geonhak’s motives fall somewhere closer to the latter. 

Youngjo doesn’t mind; in fact, he’s _thrilled_. Geonhak bristles when Seoho teases him about how red his ears get when he’s flustered, but Youngjo thinks it’s lovely because he can’t otherwise tell whether his casual pick up lines are working or not. Maybe Geonhak assumes Youngjo is like this with everyone else, because he insists he’s not that special every time Youngjo compliments him, that plenty of people can do better than what he offers. 

It’s true that Youngjo tries his best to verbalize praise whenever he feels the inklings of admiration forming in his chest. 

After all, he likes the way Seoho’s brow smooths out, stops looking so tight when Youngjo slides a hand over his and reassures Seoho he did the best anyone could have after a conflict with an entitled, disagreeable customer. He adores how Dongmyeong preens whenever someone likes one of his new concoctions, when he’s nailed another attempt at a unique house special milk tea or coffee, because Dongmyeong is full of spice in his exaggerated gestures but all sweet in his desire to please. 

In Youngjo’s opinion, there’s no point in holding back affectionate words if they’re going to make someone happy, and everyone deserves to feel special, even if just for a little while to brighten their day. 

But Youngjo thinks Geonhak is _extra_ special. Geonhak wears delightfully thick, cable knit sweaters that make him perfect for hugging (though Youngjo resists the urge), and even better is the way his whole face simultaneously brightens and scrunches with embarrassment when Youngjo tells him how handsome he looks. 

Geonhak is also kind, and gentle. He brings Seoho herbal medicine when he hears about Seoho having a sore throat and being unable to sing, and he always gives undivided attention to whoever he’s speaking to, takes care to rein in the roughness of his voice to compensate for his large frame in front of small children. He tells Youngjo, with red ears and jingly earrings and downcast eyes, that he admires the delicacy of Youngjo’s pastry work and the careful devotion in Youngjo’s hands. 

Youngjo has never been praised like that before. Geonhak’s words make him feel warm all day, and all week, and then Youngjo realizes there’s nothing temporary about the affection in his heart that’s starting to look more and more Geonhak-shaped. 

“I’m doomed,” he says wistfully to Seoho one late afternoon. Business is going to be slow for one or two hours, but after that he won’t have any free time to sigh and gush and force Seoho into giving him emotional support, so he’s taking what he can now. “Seoho, are you _listening_?” 

“I’m going to rot from watching the love drip out of your eyes, hyung,” Seoho says dryly. There’s flour in his hair, and Youngjo dusts it off for him even though Seoho looks cute like this, as if he got snowed on. “When are you going to propose?” 

“I’m going to scare him off,” Youngjo says, clutching at his chest. “I need to be subtle. I can’t propose right away.” 

“The guy’s not going to ever figure out that you’re into him when you talk to him the same way you talk to everyone else,” Seoho says, laughing. “You hopeless flirt.” 

“Complimenting doesn’t mean I’m flirting!” Youngjo says. 

“It’s your eyes,” Seoho says, but he doesn’t clarify further. “Just ask him on a date, dummy. You’ve got everything else going for you.” 

“Do I?” Youngjo asks. “What if I mess everything up?” 

“You care too much about him to do that,” Seoho replies. The reassurance only lasts a few seconds before he adds, “ _well,_ he is pretty skittish, so…” 

“Oh,” Youngjo says, covering his face with his arm. It’s a daunting task to ask for more when he knows Geonhak is already so hesitant with him as is. “Woe is me.” 

“Cheer up,” Seoho says. He claps Youngjo on the shoulder, probably sends remnants of flour flying. “If all else fails, send him a love letter through a messenger pigeon. He’ll be able to talk to his own kind.” 

“Seoho, play _nice_ ,” Youngjo says. “Geonhak is beautiful.” 

“A beautiful pigeon is still a pigeon,” Seoho says, amused. “And I only play nice if there’s incentive, hyung. Are you going to be able to work now, or am I going to have to finish making that batch of curry pastries for you?” 

“I’ll go, I’ll go,” Youngjo says, and then he’s shoving away daydreams of growing old with Geonhak right by his side, their fingers intertwined. 

The last thing Youngjo expects is for Geonhak to beat him to it, later in the day when the sun is starting to set. Their shop windows are set up in a way that everything turns pink and glowy right before the sky darkens, and it makes Geonhak’s entrance all the more dramatic when he barges in like a storm, bright blue hair windswept and cheeks flushed with exertion from running. 

“Youngjo,” he calls out, as Youngjo comes out from the back where he’s working. “Youngjo, I—” 

“What’s wrong, Geonhak?” Youngjo asks. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes!” Geonhak says. “I’m fine. I just…” he frowns, and it seems directed at himself. He also sounds a little desperate, but Youngjo doesn’t know what for, when he would give anything to take away Geonhak’s distress. “I love you.” 

Youngjo’s about to respond, until he realizes what he just heard. 

He rewinds it again, and still...

“You,” Youngjo echoes, not quite believing his own ears, “you love me?” 

“Ah, fuck,” Geonhak says, and it’s the first time Youngjo’s heard him swear. Youngjo would laugh, but his heart is beating so fast, and Geonhak’s looking at him with glossy, solemn eyes that make Youngjo want to kiss him silly. “I didn’t mean to say it in that order.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re transferring, right?” Geonhak asks. “Keonhee and Seoho told me you might be going abroad, so I…” the slope of his shoulders drops, and he fidgets uneasily. Youngjo’s initial shock fades into something knowing as he begins to realize what Keonhee and Seoho have schemed, and why Seoho seemed unphased by Youngjo’s love being potentially unrequited. “I know it might be unwanted affection, but I still thought you should know, just in case…” 

“I’m not transferring anywhere,” Youngjo says, and Geonhak freezes. 

“You’re not?” 

“I worked so hard to open this place,” Youngjo says, biting at his lips because he’s a little in disbelief, and also _happy._ “I wouldn’t give it up on a whim, without mentioning a single word to you, Geonhak.” 

Geonhak scratches at the back of his neck. “Oh, I see, that’s true. You’re nice like that.” He backs up, a few steps, and Youngjo walks around the counter to make up for the distance and get closer. “Then I must have misunderstood…” 

“I think we got set up by our friends,” Youngjo says, unable to hide how wide his grin is growing. “It’s not your fault for worrying.” 

“So I…” Geonhak visibly swallows. His cheeks and ears are pink for an entirely different reason now as Youngjo wraps careful fingers around his wrist, smoothing out the tension in Geonhak’s fist with his other hand until Geonhak’s fingers uncurl, so that they can finally hold hands. “...I didn’t need to make a fool out of myself and confess like it was the last time I was going to see you?” 

It’s fortunate that there’s barely anyone in the shop. Youngjo doesn’t mind the spectators, but after calming down, Geonhak will probably be embarrassed about it for months. But he’s also going to realize that Youngjo is right here, and he’s not going anywhere, not without Geonhak. 

“Well, no,” Youngjo says, and he lifts Geonhak’s hand up so he can press his lips softly to Geonhak’s knuckles, “but I’m awfully glad you did.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :3c  
> actually, "strawberry moon" is the name of the froyo shop in the 26k fwb au that ill keep mentioning because she lives on in my heart but not in my active wips- but i thought it would be fitting for a bakery name run between two very sweet members of hyungline 
> 
> **please consider commenting if you liked! tell me your favorite line?**


End file.
